Shuttle-less looms have been provided in which the weft is deposited in the shed by means of two "needles" or "lances" carrying out inverse alternating rectilinear movements such that:
WHEN THE NEEDLES APPROACH EACH OTHER, THE NEEDLE CARRYING THE WEFT YARN BRINGS IT TO THE CENTER OF THE SHED WHERE THE YARN IS TRANSFERRED FROM ONE NEEDLE TO THE OTHER;
DURING THE WITHDRAWAL MOVEMENT OF SAID NEEDLES, I.E. WHEN THEY LEAVE THE SHED, THE NEEDLE WHICH HAS JUST RECEIVED THE YARN, COMPLETES LAYING IN THE WEFT.
Although this system of inserting the weft may be advantageous, in practice it is suitable solely for weaving narrow or relatively narrow webs.
This is why, for the purpose of producing wide webs while at the same time limiting the bulk of the machine, devices with telescopic needles are used, comprising an outer member in which an inner member is slidably mounted.
To produce these members of the telescopic needles, it is already known to use metal parts having a U-shaped cross section, whose rigidity should be the as great as possible in order to ensure that the two needles meet in a very accurate manner. Furthermore, these shaped parts sliding one in the other at very high speed should have contact surfaces with a very low coefficient of friction, as well as a sufficiently low mass to limit the stress in the devices for controlling the needles. To this end, parts made from aluminum are currently used.